Ninja Attack
Ninja Attack is a Wind Move Card. It is somewhat similar to Mayfly. Statistics Arcade Stats It was the third of three Attack Moves for Wind. *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: You have to win at Scissors to use this Move. *Effect: Sprint in bursts around your opponent, leaving five duplicates of yourself surrounding them; the six of you then speed in and hit your opponent in rapid succession! Availability *''to be added'' Ninja Attack Card 5.png|Ninja Attack arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Ninja Attack Card 6.png|Ninja Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Ninja Attack Card 3.gif|Ninja Attack arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Ninja Attack Card 2.jpg|Ninja Attack arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Ninja Attack.gif|Ninja Attack arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Ninja Attack Card 7.jpg|Ninja Attack arcade card (English 5th Edition) 20170615 225217 8 bestshot.jpg|Ninja Attack arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team), Sheer (Space Pirates) *Used By: Ace, Megaraptor (2nd) *Debut: Escape from Zeta Point **Used In: 13, 18, 26, 30-31, 34, 40, 43, 58, 66 *Used to Defeat (Ace): Tank, Allosaurus, Spiny, Deinonychus (2nd) *Used to Defeat (Megaraptor): None *Effect: Run forward and create duplicates of yourself, all of which jump up and land around his opponent, running in a circle around them; then, the copies dash from one side to the other, slamming the opponent as they pass, the hits quickly coming faster and faster! *Other: It was in the card folio Jonathan had. It was stolen by the Alpha Gang, but was reclaimed by Dr. Taylor, who gave it to Rex. It was Ace's second Move Card; it was his second most-used Move in season 1, but was only used once in Mesozoic Meltdown. Sheer used another copy with her Megaraptor (Meg), but it was countered by Ace's Ultimate Wind. TCG Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKCG-138/160, SAS-065/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Silver Rare (SAS) *Image From (DKCG): Ep. 18 anime scene *Image From (SAS): Geki 1st arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Scissors Wind Dinosaur can use this Move.) Ninja Attack TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Ninja Attack TCG card (SAS, French) Trivia *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Whirlwind (06 4th), Gust of Vengeance (Kaku 6th), Breakneck Blitz (06 5th), and Stealth Slash (06 6th). *This Move has had various interactions with other Moves: **In Dance Evolution, Ace used it to jump over Tank's ground-splitting Earthquake. **Ace used it against Terry in Temple Tempest, but Terry dodged it and Tag Team's Pawpawsaurus jumped into his place to get hit instead. **Ace used it in A Mesozoic Mess to avoid getting hit by Allosaurus' Mayfly and then quickly hit it right after its attack was over. *In the anime, Wind Dinosaurs using this Move usually duplicate while rushing towards their opponent and then continue to run in a circle while enveloping the opponent, making it look similar to Mayfly (since they score similarly high numbers of hits). In the arcade, Wind Dinosaurs duplicate into only six copies that surround the opponent while standing still, then rush into the center to attack (thus only scoring six hits). *In the anime, the animation for Ninja Attack doesn't show the attack going for the center of the opponent, but a small triangle around them. This can be seen clearly in Ninja Nightmare!, when Ace uses it against the Deinonychus trio and merely corrals them closer together, failing to hit at all. *Though the DS Game recycles the arcade game's animation for this Move, the copies of the dinosaur are not visibly present, and instead streaks of empty air appear to strike the opponent. Gallery Ninja Attack (from card).jpg|Ninja Attack anime card image (Dino Holder screen) Ace_Ninja_Attack2.JPG|Ace using Ninja Attack on Tank Ninja Attack (Ace) 09.jpg|Ace hitting Tank with Ninja Attack Ninja Attack (Megaraptor) 08.jpg|Meg using Ninja Attack Ninja Attack.png|Ninja Attack seen in the arcade (Deltadromeus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:DS Game Category:Anime Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates